celebrity_voicefandomcom-20200214-history
What Doesn't Kill You (Stronger)
Lyrics Brittany with Bill's Kids Girls: Ah, ah, ah, ah, Ah, ah, ah, ah, Ah, ah, ah, ah, Ah, ah, ah, ah Tamara with Brittany and Bill's Kids Girls harmonizing: You know the bed feels warmer Sleepin' here alone (Sleepin' here alone) Darcy: You know I dream in color And do the things I want Summer: You think you got the best of me Think you've had the last laugh Bet you think that everything good is gone Darcy: Think you left me broken down Think that I'd come running back Baby, you don't know me, 'cause you're dead wrong Monique with Bill's Kids Girls: What doesn't kill you makes you stronger Stand a little taller Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone What doesn't kill you makes a fighter Footsteps even lighter Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone Monique with Darcy and Bill's Kids Girls: What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger Just me, myself and I What doesn't kill you makes you stronger Stand a little taller Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone Tamara with Monique: You heard that I was starting over with, Someone new Darcy and Tamara with Monique: They told you I was moving on, Over you Summer and Darcy (with Bill's Kids Girls): (You didn't think that I'd come back) (I'd come back swinging) You try to break me, but you see Monique and Darcy with Bill's Kids Girls (Brittany with Bill's Kids Girls): What doesn't kill you makes you stronger (Stand a little taller) Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone (What doesn't kill you makes a) fighter Footsteps even lighter Doesn't mean I'm over cause (with Darcy: you're gone) Darcy with Bill's Kids Girls" (What doesn't kill you makes you) stronger, stronger Just me, myself and I (What doesn't kill you) makes you stronger Stand a little taller Doesn't mean I'm lonely when (with Monique: I'm alone!) Darcy: Thanks to you I've got a new thing started! Monique: Thanks to you I'm not the broken-hearted! Tamara: Thanks to you I'm finally thinking about me! Tamara and Monique: You know in the end, The day you left was just my beginning Tamara: In the end Tamara (Darcy and Mercedes) with Bill's Kids Girls: (What doesn't kill you makes you stronger) Stand a little taller Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone What doesn't kill you makes a (fighter) (Footsteps even lighter) (Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone) Darcy with Tamara, Monique and Bill's Kids Girls: What doesn't kill you makes you (stronger, stronger!) Just me, myself and I (Monique: Yeah!) What doesn't kill you makes you stronger Stand a little (taller!) Tamara and Darcy with Bill's Kids (Monique): Doesn't mean I'm lonely (Summer and Brittany: What doesn't kill you) when I'm alone (No, not alone) Stronger, stronger (Yeah) Just me, my (Summer and Brittany: What doesn't kill you) self and I (Yeah!) What doesn't kill you makes you stronger (Stronger!) Stand a little taller (Stronger!) Doesn't mean I'm lonely (Summer and Brittany: What doesn't kill you) when I'm alone (and Darcy: Not alone) Brittany with Bill's Kids Girls: Ah, ah, ah, ah, Ah, ah, ah, ah, Ah, ah, ah, ah, Ah, ah, ah, ah Video Category:Songs Category:Season 5 Songs